The Shortcut
by SanteeLegs
Summary: Doumeki decides to take a shortcut in order to make Watanuki make much more pleasurable noises.  MATURE


Aha. My first smutfic... I wrote this a long time ago and didn't really deem it good enough to post here. So. Yeah. DouWata bj. Smut and Watanuki's curse words. You've been warned~

* * *

><p>One would say that the day started out relatively normal. Well, normal for a boy who attracted spirits to him, anyway. He attracted spirits that morning, ran for his dear life, and then slammed into his arch nemesis, Doumeki Shizuka, who walked him the rest of the way to school; much to the paler boys' chagrin.<p>

Now, he barely even remembered how in the _hell_ he got into this situation. Pushed up against a wall in an alley with his nemesis, Doumeki Shizuka, pressed up against him with his tongue down his throat and his hands all over his body. And _son of a bitch_, he didn't want to admit he was enjoying it.

Earlier at lunch, Watanuki was grudgingly refilling Doumeki's cup when said man grabbed his wrist and merely held it in his too-large hand. Predictably, the seer flailed and made a big deal out of the whole situation. Himawari merely stared and laughed, commenting, "_You two are_ such _good friends!_" which, once again, predictably, Watanuki whined at her, asking why everyone keeps thinking that about them. He was his rival for heaven's sake!

Later after school, after Watanuki asked Doumeki about his club, and getting the same reply as always, he went about his usual demeanor and actions. Doumeki glanced at him, sighing inaudibly. He eyed an alleyway up ahead, and quickly formulated a plan that would get Watanuki making more pleasant noises than he was currently making. He smirked slightly.

Of course, Watanuki was super-observant when he wanted to be. "Why are you smirking? What's so funny about me being pissed?" he asked angrily, complete with his flailing and Doumeki inserting a finger into his ear, frowning slightly. Watanuki continued ranting and raving, while they neared the entrance to the alley. Doumeki simply turned into the alley as Watanuki stopped his current rant and started another.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked loudly, subconsciously following him nonetheless. Doumeki smirked lightly.

"Taking a shortcut," he said simply, removing his finger from his ear. Watanuki quickened his pace to walk directly next to the archer.

"What? Why?" he asked, irritation and nervousness decorating his features.

Doumeki glanced down at the other boy then looked forward again, "Because it's shorter," he replied.

"What? We were already taking the shortest possible path! You just want to make things harder for m—"

Doumeki interrupted him by pushing him up against the wall and pinning him there. Watanuki let out a small 'oof'' as the air was knocked out of him. "Doumeki, what the hell do you think you're—" he stopped talking and swallowed an 'eep' that threatened to leave him as Doumeki leaned in way too close for comfort.

"Maybe I just wanted some privacy when I did _this_," he said lowly, his breath ghosting over the seer's face, making him shudder from the closeness.

"D-Doumeki, get away from me, you pervert!" he squirmed underneath the gaze and pressure Doumeki used to pin him there. He tried pushing at his chest, but to no avail. "If you don't let me go, I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Doumeki interrupted with a smirk and a tightening of his grip on Watanuki's shoulders.

Watanuki flushed a little, "I-I don't know yet! Just know that it's going to be horrible!" he yelled, still squirming and pushing at Doumeki's chest.

Doumeki stepped forward, pressing his body closer to the boy under him. He maneuvered a leg between Watanuki's and pressed himself even closer. The seer gasped.

"D-Doumeki… w-what are you doing…?" he asked, flushing an even darker shade of pink. His eyes darted from Doumeki's face to the hands on his shoulders and back again.

Doumeki released Watanuki's shoulders and opted to pin him to the wall with his body. Watanuki eeped and pinkened even further, feeling Doumeki pressed up to him impossibly close. The archer placed his hands on the wall on either side of Watanuki's hips.

Watanuki tried half-heartedly to push Doumeki away, "G-get off of me y-you… you pervert!" he yelled, his face still flushed pink.

The archer raised a hand to Watanuki's chin, lifting his flushed face. Their eyes met momentarily before Doumeki leaned in and kissed him firmly.

He gasped as his lips met with Doumeki's slightly chapped ones, giving the archer a chance to slip his tongue into Watanuki's mouth. The seer gasped again, moaning slightly when the other boy's tongue touched his. Doumeki explored Watanuki's mouth a little before returning to his tongue, sucking it gently; pulling a moan from the boy under him.

Watanuki fisted the sleeves of Doumeki's school uniform, his eyes clenched tightly. His energy was being drained slowly; he could no longer push Doumeki away. He didn't have the knowledge nor experience in kissing, so he merely mimicked Doumeki's actions; trailing his tongue along Doumeki's teeth and tongue. He sucked on his tongue and was slightly surprised when he got a deep groan in response.

Doumeki pulled away, panting; a small sliver of saliva still connecting their kiss-swollen lips. He looked at Watanuki's face, taking it all in. His eyes clenched shut, his very pink face, his ragged breath and his slightly parted lips. Watanuki's eyes opened a bit, revealing his darkened blue eyes.

He didn't know what possessed him to put his hand on the back of Doumeki's neck and pull him back down to his mouth, but when he did he licked the archer's lips open and stuck his tongue back into his mouth. Doumeki moaned and did the same.

Their tongues rubbed and wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths, but Doumeki won out in the end. He slowly slid his hands under Watanuki's uniform, his hot hands meeting the cool skin of the seer's stomach; Watanuki jolted a bit, his skin instantly becoming warmer. He shuddered as Doumeki's hands rose higher and higher on his body, finally stopping on his chest.

"Nnnn,_Doumeki_…" Watanuki hummed into the archer's mouth, making them both shudder and moan. Doumeki removed his hands from Watanuki, making the seer whine quietly. Doumeki smirked a little and worked on the buttons of the other boy's uniform, slowly revealing pale skin. Said boy pulled away and looked down at his open shirt, "Doumeki," he whined softly, "What are you doing?"

Doumeki slid his hands back onto his body and leaned to lick and nip at Watanuki's ear. "_Shh, just enjoy it_," he whispered, his breath tickling Watanuki's ear, making him shudder and grip harder at Doumeki's uniform.

The archer nipped at Watanuki's earlobe, slowly moving down to his neck. Watanuki let out a gasp of air, ruffling Doumeki's hair and making him shudder. He nibbled at the conjunction between neck and shoulder, causing Watanuki to jump and groan, pulling Doumeki closer. "Ahhh god, _Doumeki_…" he moaned, obviously not used to this kind of attention.

Doumeki closed his eyes, the paler boy's moans affecting his patience and composure. He nibbled and sucked at one location, happily leaving a mark behind. He shifted his leg slightly, rubbing against Watanuki's hardening groin and pulling a deep moan from him.

He licked at the mark and slowly planted kisses and licks down Watanuki's chest, making him shiver. Arriving at a deliciously pink nipple, he twirled his tongue around it and left it glistening lewdly. "Ah… _ahhh_…" Doumeki inwardly grinned and bit down on the wet nub. "_Ah! Nnnn!_" The seer arched up in pain and pleasure, his hips moving against Doumeki's leg, seeking more friction.

Deciding to hold off on touching the other boy's erection for now, he moved to the other nipple and licked and nibbled until it was warm, wet and red. His eyes slid to Watanuki's face. The seer was biting his lip almost painfully, trying to prevent more sounds from escaping. Well, Doumeki couldn't have_that_.

He trailed kisses down Watanuki's torso, arriving at his navel. Getting a strange and wicked idea, he dipped his tongue into the hollow and the seer bucked wildly. "_Ahh!_ W-what… why…" Doumeki slowly traced his tongue around the belly button while maintaining eye contact. "_Ngh!_ W-why does it feel s-so…" The archer dug his tongue back in roughly. "_Ahhhnn!_" Watanuki groaned, his cock straining painfully inside his uniform pants.

Doumeki stood up and palmed the bulge in the other boy's pants. Watanuki hissed and arched, seeking even more pressure. The archer leaned close, "_Tell me what you want,_" he whispered in his ear. He teasingly rubbed a single finger up the clothed member.

"_Ah._ G-god just… Doumeki, just…" he groaned and arched up, trying to gain more friction. But Doumeki just pulled his hand back, just out of reach. "God, you're such a fucking _tease_."

The archer smirked at the seer's language. "_Tell me, Watanuki_," he repeated, "_What do you want?_"

Growling, Watanuki grabbed his wrist and pulled Doumeki's hand closer to rub against him. "Just get _on_with it!" His eyes flashed dangerously with lust and need. Doumeki didn't see a problem with Watanuki's suggestion.

Doumeki quickly flicked open the button of the seer's pants and slowly sank to his knees. He skillfully pulled down the zipper with his teeth. Before Watanuki had the time to think _'Where the hell did he learn to do that?'_Doumeki was tracing his cock through his boxers, getting a groan from above. The archer bit down on the band of his underwear, pulling it down and revealing Watanuki's throbbing member. They both sighed; Doumeki thought he looked so _nice_ and _tasty_while Watanuki was relieved from his confines.

Steeling himself, Doumeki very slowly licked the underside from base to tip and pulled away. Watanuki wove his fingers in the archer's hair and tried to pull him back. "No… _more_…" he whined and arched his hips, the tip of his cock rubbing against Doumeki's lips.

He put his hands on Watanuki's hips and pinned them against the wall, "Be patient," he mumbled, giving the seer's cock a pointed lick. Watanuki groaned and whined, trying to arch against the touch but Doumeki kept him pinned against the wall. "_I'm_in control here," the archer said lowly.

Watanuki panted and looked down at Doumeki's steely gaze. He knew he was in control. He knew long before Doumeki told him so. He let his head fall back to rest against the wall. The archer took that as his cue that Watanuki understood. He licked the underside once again, this time he pointed his tongue and pressed harder, making the seer groan loudly and his fingers tighten in his hair. "_Ahhh god_…" the seer gasped.

Doumeki rubbed his tongue around the head, savoring the musky taste that was unmistakably Watanuki. Said boy tightened his fingers in Doumeki's hair to a painful degree, but it just pushed him forward and he enveloped Watanuki entirely. He gasped open-mouthed, "Oh god _yessss,_" he hissed, his hips jerking under Doumeki's strong hands. He desperately wanted to thrust into Doumeki's hot mouth.

The archer closed his eyes for a moment and just held the weight of Watanuki's cock on his tongue. He pressed just under the head, pulling a whine from the boy above him. He pulled off slightly and sucked on the head, hollowing his cheeks. "_Mmmm!_" Watanuki panted and tried to pull Doumeki back onto his dick fully. Doumeki let him.

He bobbed his head, gaining a slight rhythm. Sometimes he would bob fast and suck hard, other times slow and steady. The constant changing drove Watanuki crazy, every sound previously not heard by Doumeki poured out. "_Ah ahh! Oh god Doumeki… Doumekiiii!_" he tugged insistently on the archer's short hair.

Doumeki had stopped bobbing and decided to just tease him by gently sucking the head. Watanuki gasped and panted, "_Ahh_Doumeki! I-I'm going to…"

The archer wrapped two fingers around the base of his cock and pulled it out of his mouth with a pop. "No," he said. He smirked, "You're going to have to_beg_me."

Watanuki looked down at him incredulously, "N-no! Doumeki! L-let me cum!" He ignored him by squeezing harder and licking the head sensually. The seer threw his head back, "God, _ god_. Let me cum, _please! Let me cum! Pleasseee!_" he whined, writhing under Doumeki's skilled mouth.

"That's more like it," he said and took Watanuki back into his mouth entirely, his nose being tickled by the seer's fine pubic hair.

White exploded behind Watanuki's eyes as he came hard into Doumeki's throat. Mouth agape, he soundlessly moaned, his entire body trembling violently as pleasure raced up and down his spine. Doumeki swallowed most of the slightly bitter substance, but just a bit escaped through the side of his mouth.

When Watanuki completely emptied himself, Doumeki tucked him back into his pants and buttoned them up. The seer followed him with his eyes as he stood up and gathered the semen from his lips and sucked it into his mouth. He smirked, "Tasty."

"W-wha?" Watanuki stuttered, "Y-you don't just… do _that_ then act like… _that!_" He pointedly looked at Doumeki's own… _problem_.

Doumeki noticed him looking and shrugged. He picked up his discarded school bag and turned around, "Don't worry," he turned his head and threw Watanuki a smirk, "You'll repay me soon enough."

Watanuki couldn't help but feel his groin tighten at that very statement.

* * *

><p>So. Yeah. I started a continuation, but I dunno...<p> 


End file.
